wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Devilsaur
Devilsaurs are huge, two-legged dinosaurs found in small numbers only in Un'Goro Crater and Eco-Dome Farfield in Netherstorm. They are one of the most recognizable and unique creatures found in the World of Warcraft. They look similar to a . This giant lizard walks on two powerfully muscled hind legs. Two stunted, taloned forelimbs stretch out before it, and rows of bloodstained teeth fill its maw. The devilsaur takes its name from its vicious, relentless attacks, during which it utterly savages its victims to death. The devilsaur uses its bite to assault its prey, and its powerful hind legs and sheer size allow it to chase down almost any chosen prey. Despite the ferocity of this ill-tempered beast, hunters prize its extraordinarily tough but supple hide and often seek it out. Devilsaurs can grow to heights exceeding thirty feet and can weigh almost sixteen tons. Females tend to be smaller and lighter than males, but are even more aggressive. In a reversal of most creatures’ natural gender roles, a female devilsaur abandons her eggs as soon as she lays them; male devilsaurs can identify a clutch of eggs they've fathered by scent, and will protect that clutch until the eggs hatch. The devilsaur uses its intimidating speed to charge prey as soon as they are within range. It typically targets the smallest creatures in a pack first, closing its powerful jaws over them and lifting them off the ground. The devilsaur mauls its prey, biting and shaking until it or the enemy stops moving, swallows, and then moves on to the next target. Badly wounded devilsaurs have been known to flee, sometimes carrying opponents with them. All the Devilsaurs in Un'Goro are elite, and range from lvl 54-60, the largest being King Mosh. All members of the devilsaur family are a deadly threat to the unlucky person they come across. They can be skinned for Devilsaur Leather, used in the popular Devilsaur Set Tribal Leather Armor. Devilsaurs are not currently tamable as Hunter pets, but have recently been confirmed as a new class of tamable pet in Wrath of the Lich King. Some of the Devilsaur's animations are shared with the Raptor's animations as well. Different Kinds of Devilsaur * 'Devilsaur' - Normal Devilsaur, nothing special about them. They perform a knockback attack. * Tyrant Devilsaur - Ferocious Devilsaur, they deal more damage than normal. They fear players that attempt to fight them, which is often very dangerous when the player ends up being feared into new enemies to fend off on top of the Devilsaur. * Ironhide Devilsaur - Armored Devilsaur, they take less damage than normal. * King Mosh - A rare spawn Devilsaur, strongest of the lot. Usually takes several people to bring down. * Tyrantus - Probably the easiest Devilsaur in the game. Has a fear and is only a 71 non elite. Drops an item for the quest Quest:Overseeing and You: Making the Right Choices. * King Dred - Third boss in Drak'Tharon Keep See also: Devilsaur Armor. MVP The Devilsaur is also used as the Forum MVPs posting avatars. As a Hunter Pet In Wrath of the Lich King, these creatures will become tamable as an exotic pet. Only Hunters with the 51 talent point Beast Mastery will be able to tame these. Patch changes Category:Beasts Category:Devilsaurs Category:Tamable beasts